


EC|Gay or Straignt?

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emma loves gossip, Erik Has Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teenage Drama, no there is no porn in it sorry, 办公室恋情, 艾瑞克取向成迷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 查尔斯被他那沉默迷人的上司彻底搞糊涂了。他是直的还是弯的？他为什么总能一脸正直地做出些那么基的事？查尔斯必须搞清楚这个问题！——因为他真的非常、非常喜欢他。从七年前第一次注意艾瑞克·兰谢尔开始，这种期盼就悄无声息地开始了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 34





	EC|Gay or Straignt?

1.

柔软的床垫和洁净芬芳的被子使查尔斯如同睡在水里一样仿佛被浮力托举着，好像在月光下游荡……日光？啊。天亮了。查尔斯懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，觉出阳光涂抹着自己的双颊，他睡得好舒服。现在几点了？白色百叶窗旁边绣着金色花纹，空气里浮动着一股薄荷、麝香和烟草味兼而有之的香气。这是挺陌生的气味。查尔斯打了个哈欠，然后——

“啊！”

他惨叫一声，差点从床上跳了起来。弹簧危险地嘎吱作响，站在他床边的男人平静地扬起一侧眉毛。当查尔斯眯起眼睛认出他的脸时，只觉得脑袋里有某处突然炸开了五颜六色的烟花。断线的记忆在三秒内连接起来，让查尔斯惊恐万状地瞪大眼睛。 **真的吗** ？真的吗？我把艾瑞克·兰谢尔给——还是他把我给——他猛地把一只手伸进被子底下，惊慌失措地摸了一把自己的屁股。没穿裤子。

上帝。

三秒钟内，所有血色从查尔斯脸上刷地消失不见，他的心跳得如此之快，简直像疯狂的小鸟扑通扑通地撞击肋骨。他看着身穿黑色晨袍的艾瑞克·兰谢尔，后者好像刚冲过晨浴，姜棕色的头发湿漉漉地朝后拢着，轮廓深邃的面容毫无清晨浮肿的迹象，他端着一杯咖啡，移到薄嘴唇边喝了一口，玻璃珠般澄澈的绿眼睛依旧瞥着床上的男人。

“怎么了？”片刻后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔不得不开口问道。因为查尔斯直愣愣地僵在那里，停顿的时间异乎寻常地长，仿佛已变作一尊雕像。

查尔斯的目光还在艾瑞克膝盖附近徘徊，那正是晨袍下摆停止往下延伸的地方。艾瑞克的腿部线条很流畅。他下面 **穿了** ……吗？查尔斯一点腰酸背痛的感觉都没有，难道昨晚上是 **艾瑞克** 在下面？艾瑞克！哈，查尔斯·泽维尔，真够猛的……

艾瑞克终于决定不再忍受查尔斯脸上浮现而出的诡异微笑。

“等你把眼睛从我裆部附近移开之后，我会很乐意告诉你昨天晚上发生了什么的，泽维尔。”

“噢，不……不，”查尔斯咳嗽一声，蜷缩着从床上坐起来，“对不起。我是说——哇，这是你的公寓吗？”

他才意识到自己正在一张陌生的床上。四周的景色也和通常的清晨不大一样。这是艾瑞克·兰谢尔的房间！入职三个月以来，查尔斯从没见过艾瑞克提起一句私人生活。他的话少得惊人，也极度吝啬于展露情绪和表情。艾玛·佛斯特曾对查尔斯发誓说，她工作两年来只见过艾瑞克微笑过三回。

但现在，查尔斯居然正躺在这神秘人的家里。从那视野漂亮的落地窗和宽敞整洁的装潢风格就能看出，这是间价值不菲的公寓。除此之外，它整洁自律得让人心惊，根本没有一点生活的痕迹。这里唯一带褶皱的东西搁在床边的柜子上——那是查尔斯昨晚上穿的裤子。

艾瑞克清清嗓子。他显然已经有点不耐烦了。

“唔，兰谢尔先生。”查尔斯急忙回过神来，“我……我想我昨晚上一定是在派对上喝多了。我记得我……然后……”

“你喝了至少十二冲苏格兰威士忌，”艾瑞克干巴巴地说，“然后过来约我跳舞。”

查尔斯觉得全身的血液都猛冲到了脑袋上，他很想就地消失。但不知怎的，艾瑞克看起来好像并不介意被醉醺醺的下属骚扰，他又喝了一口咖啡，继续说道：

“我们显然没法跳舞，因为你醉得根本站不住。当时派对已经快结束了，没剩几个人。我本想把你直接送回家，可又不清楚你的住址。我给瑞雯打了电话，我知道她是你妹妹——她没接。等我再回头时，你已经在吧台睡着了。”

这听起来不大对。查尔斯想。他还以为——

“没办法，我就把你带回来了。你晚上吐了一次，我不得不给你换了衣服，希望你别介意。我给你洗了衬衫，现在还在烘干。你睡了床，我睡了沙发床，就是这样。”

查尔斯瞪大眼睛，如释重负和失望万分的情绪一起涌上心头，让他的话没经大脑就滑出喉咙：“就这样？没别的了？”

艾瑞克奇怪地看了他一眼。

“ **什么** 别的？”

查尔斯睁大眼睛，无辜地摇摇头。“没什么，”他斩钉截铁地说。

“快起来吧，”艾瑞克说，“我还做了早饭。再晚上班就要迟到了。”

查尔斯手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，探身去抓床边的裤子。当艾瑞克端着空咖啡杯转身回到厨房时，查尔斯好像看见他笑了一下，那薄薄的嘴唇勾起一道简直可以称得上愉快的弧度。——不过他不确定。可能是幻觉。查尔斯想，一边愤愤地穿好裤子。鉴于他的推理能力如今是如此糟糕。

2.

“他把我带回家，帮我换了衣服，然后还让我睡了他的床。”查尔斯说。

艾玛眯起眼睛。他们正挤在休息室小小的咖啡间里。艾玛看起来一如既往地光鲜靓丽、冷酷无情。不过她对八卦的消息总是很感兴趣，又守得住秘密。因此查尔斯把他对艾瑞克的疯狂暗恋情愫一股脑地都告诉过她。

“我不知道，查尔斯，”她慢慢地说，“你最好别抱太大希望。艾瑞克是个冷淡的婊子。我还是想劝你离他远点儿。”

“我只是想知道，他……直男是不会帮喝醉了的下属换裤子的，对吧？”

“但他显然什么也没做。”艾玛指出，“他可能只是突然善心大发。”

“他穿衣服总是很好看，头发也一丝不苟，直男会这样吗？”

“哈，”艾玛嗤笑一声，“你没见过去年圣诞节派对上他穿来的那件紫红套装。我威胁他说要把他衣柜里所有这种颜色的衣服都烧了，他才渐渐学乖。”

“他还给我做了早饭……”

“这倒有点意思。好吃吗？”

查尔斯回忆了一下早上吃的煎蛋培根配橙汁，宽容地点点头。艾瑞克吃得不算多，当查尔斯红着脸表示想要第二盘时，他立刻就又去做了一份。

“直男也会做饭，查尔斯。”艾玛无情地说。

查尔斯低头看着自己的手指，他无意识地把玩着手里的马克杯，里面的咖啡已经半凉不凉了。他垂下睫毛，一股奇怪的、空荡荡的忧伤攫住了他的胃，仿佛他正从一个很高、很高的地方跳下来，在空中飞速坠落，以至于五脏六腑都失重了。

“我很多年前就认识他了，你知道。”查尔斯小声说，“在威彻斯特，他是个转校生。当然，他一直不认识我。”

“默默无闻地暗恋着最受欢迎的孩子，嗯？”艾玛同情地瞥了他一眼。

“不，”查尔斯说，“不是这样。事实上，当时 **我** 才是受欢迎的那一个。而艾瑞克，他——他过得很不好。可以预见——犹太人，没有父亲，脾气又总那么差，不过……”他挥挥手，好像在驱赶不存在的蚊虫，“都是蠢念头。我不能继续这么蠢下去了，艾玛。”

感谢上帝，查尔斯的鼻子在宿醉之后依旧足够灵敏。当他低着头听见咖啡间的门打开，而闻见一股熟悉的薄荷烟草味时，立刻本能地收住了话头。还有一点淡淡的麝香。这股并不来自香水的味道充斥着艾瑞克的整间公寓。查尔斯抬起眼睛，果然看见艾瑞克出现在自己眼前。

他没说话，瞥了瞥查尔斯和艾玛，好像在无声地谴责他们居然在这儿谈闲天，而没有抓紧时间好好工作。他们两个都沉默下来，盯着兰谢尔往自己的杯子里接咖啡。他没拿糖袋或咖啡伴侣，接完一杯后就转身打算出去，然后他停下了，闪烁的绿眼睛在查尔斯脸上停顿一秒。他皱起眉。

查尔斯立刻拼命地在脑海里回忆自己是不是做错了什么报表。艾瑞克朝他走过来，他那浓密上翘的姜色睫毛在白炽灯下往面颊投出美丽的阴影。接着，在查尔斯作出反应前，两根修长温暖的手指碰到了他的面颊。艾瑞克捧住了他的脸。一瞬间，查尔斯几乎能呼吸到他的呼吸。他好高挑。查尔斯不得不微微仰头。

这，是，梦，吗？

不是。半秒后艾瑞克就把他放开了，然后伸出手，在他指尖上粘着一片小小的纸屑。他依旧面无表情。

“你脸上有东西。”他说。

查尔斯唇瓣依旧半启着，在同一天里第二次觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。一定是碎纸机的碎屑黏到脸上了。艾瑞克朝他耸耸肩，转身离开了咖啡间。查尔斯摸了摸自己的脸，确保上面没有更多纸屑，刚刚艾瑞克碰过的地方诡异地发烫。

“你知道，”艾玛的声音从他身后响起，迟疑又兴奋，“我现在也开始怀疑这件事了……有时候，他真的好基。”

3.

十五岁那年，查尔斯·泽维尔开始怀疑自己喜欢男生。与其说这是一种突然的觉醒，倒不如将之描述成一束生长已久、一触即放的心花。他在一节文学课上第一次注意到了那个阴郁的转校生。他们在学习诗歌。艾瑞克·兰谢尔是班上德语讲得最标准的孩子，所以伯根先生请他为大家朗诵那首诗。他十六岁时就已经长得很高，穿着很朴素的衣服，手肘处打着麂皮补丁。他显然并不习惯成为众人注意力的焦点，站上讲台时显得很拘禁，他紧攥着手里的纸，指节发白。当他朗诵时，那双绿眼睛显得格外大而明亮。阳光从一侧打过来，把他姜色的头发染出火焰般的光泽。而查尔斯一直悄悄盯着他的脖颈，那未发育成熟的喉结已经展示出一点成人的气质，白皙的肌肤有种纸样的质感。

等他读完整首诗，查尔斯才发现自己一直微微启着唇瓣，忘了合上。艾瑞克·兰谢尔比查尔斯要大两级，他们几乎见不到面。之所以能一起上文学课，还是因为查尔斯出色的成绩被准许修更高阶的课程。

查尔斯并不算校园里的风云人物，但还比较受欢迎。他只稍悄悄旁敲侧击，就得知了艾瑞克绝对不属于cool kids那一类。这种少年人的暗恋开始得悄无声息，而查尔斯更羞于向别人袒露心声。爱上一个所谓“怪胎”，实在不是什么酷事。不过他知道艾瑞克会在哪里上校车。为了和他赶上一班，查尔斯总得躲过瑞雯的打探，提前二十分钟出门，跑到前面一站上车。

他喜欢看艾瑞克的身体和无生命的物件互动的模样。他喜欢看他上校车时，修长的手指紧抓住窗边的黄铜围栏，喜欢看他深色的书包肩带与少年人的瘦削肩膀摩擦。等下车时他总会跟在艾瑞克身后，他身上有股若有若无的肥皂香味，手里通常还会抓着一个包装结实的午餐袋，表示着他正受到良好的照料。

有一天查尔斯刚上完一节游泳课，他从水池里爬出来，然后看见一个男孩从更衣室里走出来。是艾瑞克。他冷淡的绿眼睛在查尔斯身上扫了一眼，古怪地在他蓝色双眼上停留了几秒。但查尔斯没注意到这一点，他的脸红透了。艾瑞克的身体好像一棵亟待生长的小树，流畅挺拔，坚韧漂亮，极富青年气质。两个男孩擦肩而过，艾瑞克像条灵巧的鱼似的钻入水面，而查尔斯回头看着他。

那天晚上查尔斯做了一个男孩在这种年纪里会做的梦，把被窝弄得一塌糊涂。他把脸埋在枕头里悄悄哭了。彼时没人会教一个男孩如何应对同性突然迸发的爱慕激情。查尔斯觉得自己一定是病了，或者是头脑不正常。

不过他的烦恼很快就消失了。

第二天，艾瑞克·兰谢尔没上校车。第三天也没有。查尔斯终于忍不住想打听他的下落，但却一无所获。七天之后，查尔斯才又在校车上看见他。不知怎的，他好像白皙了很多，仿佛一连很久都没出门晒过太阳似的。艾瑞克依旧是原来的样子，背着书包，拿着午餐袋。他在校车上睡着了。下车时，查尔斯看见他胳膊上露出一截黑纱。

伯格先生说，兰谢尔的母亲去世了。查尔斯悄悄吸了一口冷气，不知怎的，觉得仿佛是自己的亲人离去了似的。他心神不宁。没有什么比少年的同情心更充沛的了。这一讯息甚至让查尔斯想要鼓起勇气，把所有的迷惑和自我质疑都放在一旁，去跟艾瑞克搭话。

他能说些什么呢？不过他很希望让艾瑞克开心一点。查尔斯晚上回家后写了一封长长的信，里面充满了青年人的迷乱而狂热的爱的表述。他写到最后把笔扔下，哭了起来。他想着如果母亲发现他正给一个男孩写情书该怎么办？瑞雯又会说什么呢？但第二天清早，他还是抓上了那封信。他背着书包跑过草地，跑过英格兰阴沉灰暗的天空，他跑得很开心，等到车站时，他已经觉得所有疑虑都消失了，变作纯粹的幸福的期盼。

但艾瑞克没有出现。

又是几个星期的等待，然后他消失了。“他转走啦。”伯格先生说，从眼镜底下望着他，“你找他做什么呢，泽维尔？”

“没什么。”查尔斯急忙说，他把手里的那封信攥成一团，“没什么。”

所以，等他从哈佛毕业，拿着那份可观的简历在求职面试时又一次见到艾瑞克·兰谢尔时，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。艾瑞克看起来几乎和七年前那个瘦削沉默的犹太男孩毫无相似之处。他自信强势，眼神冷静。而且他变得那么、那么英俊，迷人正如一束完全怒放的花。一瞬间，查尔斯只觉得上帝正在云层之上朝自己愉快地微笑。看吧，孩子。他说。我又让你们相遇了。

4.

在接下来的一个月里，艾瑞克做出的举动有：在会议结束后格外亲昵地拍查尔斯的肩膀，在加班太晚时顺路送查尔斯回家，在查尔斯做报告时貌似出神地盯着他看，有一天他还帮往在桌子上呼呼大睡的查尔斯身上盖了一件大衣（旁边的安吉拉吓得差点尖叫出声）。

“他是gay，”于是艾玛·佛斯特最终点起了头，“查尔斯，恭喜你。”

查尔斯手里还抱着那件艾瑞克的大衣，打算顺利送还给兰谢尔先生。它温暖、厚实，闻起来让人好安心。他实在忍不住又低头闻了它一下。艾玛立刻做出假装干呕的动作。

“你觉得他是吗？”查尔斯完全没看见，一心一意地盯着怀里的衣服。

“如果兰谢尔往我身上盖大衣，那一定是我死了，而且周围没有别人，需要他替我裹尸埋起来。上帝保佑别让那种事发生。”艾玛说，“他是我见过最无情的混蛋。如果他突然之间做了这么多让人起鸡皮疙瘩的事，我只能断定他是坠入爱河了，查尔斯。”

“他…他会吗？”查尔斯揉着衣角，他看起来就像个十二岁的小女生。

“嘿，”艾玛朝他露出一个稀有的友善表情，“相信自己，查尔斯。你很迷人。就算艾瑞克是直男，你也是最有可能掰弯他的人。”

查尔斯感激地回以微笑。他搂着那件衣服穿过温暖的走廊。等他敲开办公室的门，艾瑞克正在打电话。当查尔斯把外套放到办公桌对面的椅背上时，他薄薄的嘴唇上露出一个完全可以称得上是笑容的弧度。查尔斯想起艾玛调侃说她两年只见过艾瑞克笑过三次。可他这四个月已经见过很多这样的微笑了。这想法让他觉得从里到外暖和起来。

当天傍晚外面下起了大雨。员工们惴惴不安地盯着很快被瓢泼大雨冲刷出波纹的玻璃，在心里发愁一会儿要怎么出门赶地铁。当查尔斯走下电梯时大厅里已充满那种冬雨的腥气，又湿又冷，光滑的大理石地板上布满了各式各样的泥泞脚印。多讽刺，他想，一个英格兰人居然出门会忘记带伞。他站在门口犹豫不决，大雨倾盆而下，路上几乎没有多少行人。查尔斯正思忖着自己是否应该竖起领子一口气冲到地铁站，就看见艾瑞克从电梯里走出来。他们对视了一下。

“需要我送你一程吗？”他面无表情，几乎有点心不在焉，好像提出的是一件再正常不过的邀约似的。可手上几乎立刻就撑开一把伞，伞倾斜着，等待查尔斯自己靠过来。

查尔斯当然靠过去了。

总是这样。查尔斯想。每次的理由都很充分。既可以当成是对下属正常的关爱，也可以理解为……不过，他把脸埋进领子里，手塞进口袋，和艾瑞克一起走进雨中，披外套可是不同寻常。他安慰自己道。总归是……

外面比查尔斯想象得还要冷。他不得不咬紧牙齿。那把伞稳稳地撑在他们上边，艾瑞克走得很快，查尔斯不得不一路小跑着试图跟上他。艾瑞克打开车门，先把查尔斯送进去，自己再钻进驾驶座。车里简直像个冰窟。查尔斯打了个哆嗦，看见艾瑞克一侧肩膀全都湿透了——他一定是一直微微斜着伞。

上帝。查尔斯觉出红晕涌上双颊，急忙把脸更深地埋进衣领里。艾瑞克的手冻得指节发白，他启动车子，暖风立即从轰鸣的引擎里直吹出来。

“我先送你回去。”艾瑞克平淡地说，“还是老地方？”

他之前送过他一次。查尔斯“嗯”了一声。这是辆很宽敞的车，他们的距离比刚刚一起走时大多了。艾瑞克把领口微微敞开，一个银色小挂坠从衣服里露出来，模样像个硬币。不知道有什么寓意。查尔斯想，但没有开口发问。

他的车开得快而稳，简直好像对金属本身有掌控力似的。艾瑞克一直沉默着，查尔斯也就低头不语。他刚刚还兴奋运转的大脑此时有点倦怠了。他想着艾瑞克，又一次地试图分析他的种种行径——这四个月来，他简直每时每刻都在这么做。好像总是差了点什么。他想。要不要干脆直接发问呢？——他的心脏仿佛涂满黄油。

但是他已经到家了。那栋熟悉的公寓就在街边。艾瑞克稳稳地停好车，从后座把伞拿给他。

“不用，”查尔斯说，“我出门就到家啦。”

“雨太大了。”

“谢谢你特地送我。”

“顺路。”

“你的公寓明明在上城区。”查尔斯微笑起来。

“不过今天我要去见玛格达。”

查尔斯的笑容僵住了。他的心脏好像不确定该如何反应，所以安稳地停顿了几拍。

“玛格达？”

艾瑞克耸耸肩，好像此事无足轻重，他转过脸来，绿眼睛在后面的雨幕下显得明亮非常。“我的前女友，得从她那里取回些我的东西。”

一瞬间查尔斯觉得自己回到了十五岁的夏天。他跑过整个街区，手里攥着那封信，兴高采烈地等待一个再没出现的男孩。他先启开唇瓣，随后又觉得好像没什么好说的，于是又合上嘴。有什么东西堵住了他的喉咙，然后是那种熟悉的失重感。天呐，查尔斯·泽维尔， **可悲** 的蠢货。所有的微笑、眼神、暧昧不明的互动都是再正常不过的，一个好人对另一个人类的普通关怀。

所以艾瑞克喜欢女人。这很寻常。事情本该如此。不正常的是 **他** 。

“好吧。”查尔斯最后说，手指紧紧在口袋里蜷曲起来。

“嘿，你没事吧？”

查尔斯抬起眼睛。艾瑞克的虹膜在车里呈现出奇异的灰蓝色，每一根睫毛都完全翘起，把整个瞳孔都暴露在外面。

“没事。”当然，他能有什么事呢？

他耸耸肩，想推开车门，但是艾瑞克抓住了他的手腕。他没戴手套，修长的手指非常冰凉，毫不费力地就在查尔斯手腕上圈了一个圈。突如其来的肌肤接触让查尔斯差点跳起来。他想起自己曾经花了很长的时间在校车上观察艾瑞克，观察他的每个部分。查尔斯自己的手与他的小个子相称，匀称，总是很温暖，艾瑞克的却带着一种强烈的男性气质。修长、有力、白皙的皮肤下埋着蓝色血管。他的手总会安静地搁在车窗边。当时他真的非常俊美，而且他自己始终没有意识到这一点，这只让一切都更加动人。查尔斯从没想过艾瑞克有一天会拉住自己的手腕。他听见自己内心里那个十五岁的小男孩正激动得疯狂尖叫，可二十二岁的查尔斯只是不悦地皱起眉。

艾瑞克没松手。

“嘿，到底怎么啦？”

“一些蠢事而已。”

“工作不顺心？”艾瑞克猜测道。

“不。”

“那是什么？”

沉默。失重的感觉更强烈了。然后查尔斯吸了一口气，转过脸来。他和他勇敢地对视着。

“你。”

“我？”

“你让我烦心。”他顿了顿，说，“是你，艾瑞克。”

他终于能管他叫“艾瑞克”了。他少年时曾想象过无数次他们相识相熟后一起玩耍的场景。在所有地方他都管他叫“艾瑞克”，而艾瑞克总是点头答应。

艾瑞克看起来自认很无辜。

“我喝醉酒之后你给我换了衣服。”查尔斯说，“你在咖啡间从我脸上拿掉纸屑。你在会议室里拍我的肩。我睡觉时你给我盖衣服。打伞时你把伞倾向我。你还送我回了家，两次。”

艾瑞克愣了一会儿，然后他慢慢眨了一下眼睛。他把手缩回去了，脸上突然摆出一副冷淡的样子。

“对不起，”他干巴巴地说，声音很嘶哑，“我没想到这些会困扰你，如果你感到被冒犯——”

“你还在文学课上读诗，你在校车上坐得那——那么好看，你在游泳课上游得像条鱼，”查尔斯打断了他，他越说越快，觉得什么东西就要击破胸膛绽放出来，“你总穿灰绿色的衬衫，你的眼睛该死的好看，你——”

他哽住了，双颊通红。艾瑞克看起来更困惑了，不过他好像渐渐明白了这些话都是为了什么，他好像因此有点紧张。

“——然后你是直的。”查尔斯已经几乎在咆哮了，他实在受不了，他觉得浑身发酸，想狠狠蜷成一团，“然后你有前女友！上帝啊兰谢尔！我曾经连续一个学期都提前起床去赶上两站的校车！我每天早上都提早到办公室！你做了那么多那…那样的事情，结果现在告诉我你有前女——”

他后面的话都变成了一声模糊不清的呜咽，因为艾瑞克吻住了他。嘴唇相触，舌尖扫过紧闭的牙齿。查尔斯瞪大眼睛，艾瑞克的双眼是闭上的，在由于距离过近而无法聚焦的视野里，他看见艾瑞克的睫毛微微颤抖。有那么几秒钟，查尔斯甚至觉出自己的灵魂在躯体里颤栗不止，火焰从他胃里窜上去，而一切都燃烧殆尽。查尔斯实在太过震惊，以至于甚至没好好品味这个吻的滋味。说实在的，因为双方过分的紧张和激动，这个吻实在青涩笨拙得让人吃惊。但等它结束时，他不知怎的已经几乎靠到艾瑞克怀里了。

“第一，”他们两个粗重的呼吸回荡在车厢里，艾瑞克的声音奇迹般地保持了平稳，“我在大学交过两任男友，一任女友，所以我猜自己的性向是两边通吃。”

查尔斯眨着眼睛，然后“嗯”了一声，表示自己勉强接受这个答案，并且很期待“第二”是什么。

“第二，查尔斯，上帝……”他的声音颤抖了一下，“在…在此之前，我从没敢奢望过你会对我有别的感情。你是那么美。我每天早上之所以能鼓起勇气去上那该死的学，就是因为我知道你会在校车上。我知道你会坐在我后面。”

“你知道我坐在你后面？”查尔斯大惊失色。

“每一天。”艾瑞克轻轻说，“每一天，查尔斯。”

太蠢了。这太疯狂了。查尔斯很想猛掐自己的大腿以确认这是不是真的。摇晃的校车的幻影在他眼前交叠，那个十五岁的男孩在他心脏深处哭了起来，把喜悦的泪水抹得到处都是。彼时艾瑞克·兰谢尔激起了他对这个世界所有美好的期待想象，艾瑞克·兰谢尔直接将他心灵的另一扇窗户敲开，如果没有文学课上的那一瞥，他是否会像母亲期待的那样始终喜欢女人呢？——不过这么想象没有任何意义。一点意义都没有。在所有宇宙的可能性中，有些事情注定会发生。无可逃避，不能避免。这是无情世界最棒的一点浪漫之处——你的整个人生也许都会围绕着一个微小的巧合旋转，生命的轨迹随意温柔仿佛漫天的繁星。

“你知道，”查尔斯小声说，“在十五岁那年里我曾疯狂地迷恋过你。”艾瑞克想要说话，但查尔斯把一根手指搁在了他嘴唇上，“但我的爱直到七年后才有了回报，所以我想你亏欠那个十五岁的男孩一点东西。”

艾瑞克疑问地扬起眉。然后查尔斯露出一个温柔的微笑，他的蓝眼睛美丽得好像铺在黑天鹅绒布上的蓝色宝石。“一个好好的吻就足以偿还啦。”他主动倾过身子，眨眨眼，“艾瑞克。”

于是他们的嘴唇再次贴到一起。牙齿启开，颤抖的手捧住温暖的面颊，大衣的面料互相摩挲、沙沙作响，鼻息拂过睫毛，嘴唇磨蹭下颌。这是一个孩子似的吻，一个少年人的吻，激情、温柔，毫无章法。但亲爱的朋友，我向你保证，这真的是一个很棒、很棒的吻。


End file.
